


Close Your Eyes And Hold Out Your Hands.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [33]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”





	Close Your Eyes And Hold Out Your Hands.

**33\. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”**

* * *

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

"No."

Clark Kent pouted making sure to keep his gift behind his back as he stared at his husband. Bruce Wayne-Kent didn't bother glancing up from his paperwork knowing his husband had a full pouty face on.

"Please."

"No Clark."

"Come on Bruce! I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day" Bruce sent him an look, "okay for the few hours."

"You won't bother me for two hours." Bruce stated leaning back in his chair to stare down his husband. Clark Kent nodded his head eagerly, sighing Bruce muttered underneath his breath.

"Fine." Closing his eyes Bruce held his hands out.

Clark smiled as he gently pressed the gift into Bruce's hands. Bruce raised his eyes as he opened his eyes to find mug in his hands, "What's this?"

"I made you a mug you know for your coffee."

Bruce looked at the front of the mug, he couldn't fight the smile when he saw the words painted on. The best mug for the best detective. Pressing a kiss to Clark's lips to in thanks, "Get me some coffee for my new mug?"

"On it."


End file.
